Yorick/rozwój
Stara - Krótka Przerażająca i tragiczna postać, Yorick to makabryczna istota, która istnieje na krawędzi śmiertelności. Niektórzy powiadają, że był ostatnim ze swojego rodu, który umarł bez potomka mogącego kontynuować jego dziedzictwo, i został przeklęty, aby wykonywać rodowe obowiązki nawet po śmierci. Korzystając z pokręconej łopaty, której używał za życia, kontynuuje swoją makabryczną pracę, nieustannie kopiąc i wypełniając groby na nawiedzonych Shadow Isles. Stara - Długa Praca grabarzy jest ważna dla istot żywych, ale bezcenna na Shadow Isles. Istnieje tam wiele odcieni śmierci, a każdy z nich spotyka się ze zrozumieniem, a nie strachem czy obrzydzeniem. Z jednego stanu w drugi można przejść tylko z magiczną pomocą profesjonalisty. Pod koniec pierwszej Rune Wars, Yorick Mori pracował jako grabarz. Jego rodzina zarządzała należącym do niej Final Rest Memorial, jednym z najstarszych cmentarzy w Valoran. Łopata, której używał, była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. Każdy grabarz nauczał syna, że towarzyszą jej duchy ich przodków, które będą chronić go podczas samotnych nocy spędzonych pośród nagrobków. Ku swojemu smutkowi, Yorick zginął bezpotomnie, sprawiając, że dumny ród Morich wygasł. Jego ciało spoczęło z łopatą w rodzinnym mauzoleum, a Final Rest Memorial wkrótce podupadł. Śmierć nie była jednak końcem, którego oczekiwał Yorick. Yorick pojawił się na nawiedzonych brzegach Shadow Isles – nie do końca martwy, ale stanowczo nie żywy, trzymając kurczowo swoją ukochaną łopatę. Szybko odkrył, że może być przewoźnikiem dla nieumarłych mieszkańców Isles, pomagając im wspiąć się w hierarchii śmierci. Okazało się to przekleństwem, gdyż grabarz musi "zakopać swoją normę" zanim sam znajdzie się wyżej, a przynajmniej tak mówi legenda. Nikt nie wie, jaka jest jego "norma". Yorick kopał bez ustanku, na próżno czekając, aż zostanie uwolniony od swego brzemienia. Kiedy dekady przerodziły się w wieki, wstyd stał się nie do zniesienia. Wrócił do Valoran, by znaleźć swoje zwłoki, przekonany, że może być z nim pochowane jego zbawienie. Kiedy tu dotarł, nie znalazł ani śladu ani po mauzoleum, ani cmentarzu. Prawie utracił nadzieję, ale odkrył League of Legends, w której upatruje nadziei na uwiecznienie swego rodu, o którym pozwolił, by zapomniano. }} Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 17 czerwca, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Po długotrwałych poszukiwaniach Yorick znajduje wejście w górach. Informacje o League docierały do niego stopniowo; ciekawi go nietypowa natura śmierci na Fields of Justice. Nie interesują go gierki ani polityka, kierują nim egoistyczne pobudki. Garbaty, toporny, silny jak wół. W rękach zawsze dzierży szpadel – to on utrzymuje go w tym świecie. Budzi zarazem przerażenie i żal – stare zwłoki, które nie mogą zaznać odpoczynku. Kroczy do miejsca, gdzie odbędzie się Osąd, do kamiennych wrót na górskim zboczu. Gdy je przekracza, spowijają go zaczynające się ciemności. Z mrokiem mu do twarzy. REFLEKSJA Mrok mu nie przeszkadza. Spędził w nim większą część życia, a ponadto wiele długości żywota. Ha, życie... Ciepłokrwiści mają ograniczone horyzonty. Yorick ledwo pamiętał lata spędzone na Shadow Isles, gorliwie skreślał mijające dni, potem miesiące, w końcu lata. Kiedy ściany wewnątrz jego jaskini w całości były pokryte nacięciami, przestał. Liczenie dni po śmierci jest równie pozbawione sensu, jak liczenie oddechów w trakcie życia. Zastanawiał się, ile żywotów już przeżył – to też nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Do jego świadomości wdarły się odgłosy wydawane przez świerszcze. Dźwięk ten nadał formę jego rozważaniom, ale kiedy się na nim koncentrował, zakradało się szaleństwo; wybiła sądna godzina, szukał celu, niczym gasnące płomienie pełgające na węglach. Zapach wilgotnej ziemi przywitał go niczym stary przyjaciel, otulił go znanym aromatem. Otoczenie przypadło Yorickowi do gustu. Stał między rzędami nagrobków, które rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony niemal po horyzont. Powietrze było nieruchome, jak to czasem bywa w miejscach, gdzie życie łączy się ze śmiercią w odwiecznym tańcu. Na całych Shadow Isles wszystko tkwiło w bezruchu i marazmie. Życie od dawna nie zawitało na tych brzegach. Yorick sądził niegdyś, że te ogrody śmierci były niczym okruchy w gardle tworu zwanego istnieniem, zawieszone w bezruchu, oczekujące na bieg wydarzeń. Teraz nawet nie próbował dociekać, skąd brały się zwłoki. Ciało leżało na wozie obok nowego, lecz niepodpisanego nagrobka. Ciała nie przeszkadzały mu – wręcz przeciwnie. Perspektywa przeprowadzania dusz przez kolejne etapy śmierci była jedną z nielicznych rozrywek grabarza z Shadow Isles. Ciała zmarłych (nie mylić z nieumarłymi) rzadko wyglądały na chętne do pochówku. Niegdyś Yorick miałby opory, usiłowałby zidentyfikować zwłoki, skontaktować się z rodziną, dopilnować, aby na nagrobku znalazło się imię i nazwisko oraz krótkie epitafium. Teraz tylko wbija szpadel w ziemię, zadowolony, że już nie dręczy go ciekawość. Z każdym sztychem łopaty Yorick czuł coraz głębszy żal. Na swój sposób był tym oczarowany. W końcu emocje były zarezerwowane dla żywych. W trzecim albo czwartym stulecie po śmierci wspomnienia emocji są tak wyblakłe, że nie wiadomo, czy warto w ogóle je pamiętać. To właśnie zasadnicza różnica między ciepłokrwistymi a nieumarłymi. Grabarz ma harmonogram, który musi przestrzegać, a ciepłokrwiści za wszelką cenę kurczowo trzymają się życia, nawet po dziesięcioleciach przygotowań do nieuchronnego końca. Przecież śmierć jest nieunikniona. Yorick czasem eksperymentował – grzebał ludzi żywcem, aby do samego końca mogli cieszyć się życiem. Była to gra nie warta świeczki – nie doceniali jego starań. Zanim wykopał grób, jego świadomość ogarnął niepokój. Z powodów, których nie był w stanie pojąć, ten pogrzeb miał jakieś znaczenie. Zarazem pragnął, aby trwał wiecznie, oraz chciał mieć to już z głowy. Druga opcja była rozsądniejsza. Bez ceregieli cisnął zwłoki do mogiły, po czym wskoczył do dołu, aby złożyć ręce i nadać ciału jakieś pozory godności. W tych zwłokach było coś ulotnie znajomego. Pochował tyle twarzy – wręcz niezliczoną liczbę – które już zdążyły zlać się w jedność. Dlaczego ta była wyjątkowa? Wygrzebał się z grobu i po raz ostatni spojrzał na ciało z góry. Od wieków nie myślał o życiu, ale mimo woli czuł, że te zwłoki emanują poczuciem niespełnionego obowiązku. Już miał zacząć zasypywanie mogiły, lecz poślizgnął się. Szpadel poleciał do grobu. Yorick NIGDY nie wypuszczał go z rąk. Poleciał za szpadlem, ale stracił równowagę. Ziemia, którą usypał na krawędzi grobu, zaczęła się osuwać. Samoistna lawina. Yorick ze wszystkich sił próbował ją zatrzymać, ale bezskutecznie. Spojrzał w dół i nagle doznał olśnienia. Jego szpadel leżał na zwłokach, które obejmowały go ze wszystkich sił. Twarz – ta, którą powinien rozpoznać – należała do niego. Była niewinna, przepełniona nadzieją i smutkiem. To twarz człowieka stojącego u progu życia, ale przekonanego, że to już koniec. A Yorick nawet jej nie rozpoznał. Ziemia osuwała się coraz szybciej, zakryła całe ciało, twarz była już niewidoczna. Yorick wskoczył do grobu i zaczął w amoku rozgarniać ziemię. Czuł się nieswojo; bez swojego szpadla był zdezorientowany. Kiedy ziemia przestała lecieć, Yorick był zasypany po łokcie. Od kiedy sięgał pamięcią nie czuł niczego – a w szczególności dojmującego smutku – tak intensywnie, jak w tej chwili. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Yorick? Spojrzał w górę. Stał nad nim człowiek w szacie, jakiś mag. Nie widział jego twarzy. - Kim jesteś? – zapytał Yorick. - Pracuję dla League of Legends, nie musisz wiedzieć więcej. - Nie obchodzi mnie wasza League. Dajcie mi to ciało. - Ono nie istnieje. To wytwór twojej pamięci. Ułuda. W normalnych okolicznościach miałbym twarz kogoś, kogo znałeś, ale nie pamiętasz już nikogo. Yorick zamyślił się. – Możliwe. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League? Nie dawał za wygraną. - Szukam... odmiany. Chcę pamiętać... i być pamiętanym. Yorick czuł, że coś podsuwa mu słowa. Jego twarz była wilgotna. - Co to? Co się dzieje? - Możemy dać ci szansę, Yorick. Jednak musisz nam coś powiedzieć. Głos był nieugięty. - O czym? - O twoim pochodzeniu. - Nie pamiętam. - Miejsce urodzenia? Opowiedz o Shadow Isles. Yorick odczekał chwilę. - Dobrze. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Człowiek zniknął, zanim Yorick zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Doznał uczucia samotności, ale na skraju percepcji poczuł ukłucie podniecenia. Ta cała League of Legends wkrótce poczuje powab śmierci. Rozwój Obrazy Yorick OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret klasycznego Yoricka Yorick UndertakerSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Yoricka Przedsiębiorcy Pogrzebowego Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Yoricka z Pentakill Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|Drugi portret Yoricka z Pentakill Yorick_Unholy_Covenant.png|Dawny wygląd ghuli Yoricka, które przywoływał swoimi umiejętnościami Yorick_Render_old.png|Dawny model Yoricka Yorick WIP.jpg|E3 2011 Prace-w-toku Yorick Undertaker concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yoricka Przedsiębiorcy Pogrzebowego (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Yorick Pentakill concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yoricka z Pentakill (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) You will not forget.jpg|Zapowiedź aktualizacji Yoricka Yorick_VU_update_1.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji graficznej Yoricka 1 Yorick_VU_update_2.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji graficznej Istot Mgły Yoricka Yorick_VU_update_3.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji graficznej Yoricka 2 Zwiastun right|175px PostZwiastun bohatera: Yorick, Grabarz Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 8 czerwca 2011 roku: Prawdziwy mistrz zadziwia wszystkich umiejętnościami, które w innym przypadku uznaje się za zwyczajne. Można więc założyć, że aby olśnić kogoś umiejętnym używaniem łopaty, trzeba być w tym naprawdę dobrym. W związku z tym przedstawiam wam Yoricka, Grabarza. Poza tym, że kopie groby lepiej niż każdy inny bohater, przebywa w doborowym towarzystwie... no przynajmniej w wygłodniałym, nieumarłym towarzystwie. Jedno z dwojga. Uwaga: Na targach E3 pokażemy za zamkniętymi drzwiami kilku nadchodzących bohaterów, w tym Yoricka i jego nieumarłą świtę. Ale bez obaw: Wszystko, co przedstawimy na E3, umieścimy też na stronie League of Legends! Więcej szczegółów podamy podczas targów. Zapowiedź center|500px Aktualizacja Yorick zawsze był praktycznym człowiekiem. Wiedział, że potrzebuje siły, by pokonać Czarną Mgłę niosącą zniszczenie na Błogosławionych Wyspach, nawet za cenę zwalczania zła złem. Okiełznał on zło całego świata w pelerynie spoczywającej teraz na jego ramionach. W niezmierzonych głębiach jego płaszcza wiruje esencja tysiąca przeklętych dusz. Gdy Pasterz przyzywa jedną z istot ze wściekłej kipieli, tylko on słyszy desperackie zawodzenie i zgrzytanie zębami tego posępnego zgromadzenia. Jest to zarówno brzemię, jak i źródło jego mocy. Dążąc do uwolnienia tych dusz, użyje ich (a one jego), by zniszczyć wszystko, co stanie im na drodze.Aktualizacja bohatera: Yorick, Pasterz Zagubionych Dusz Umiejętności *'' :'' **''Yorick może posiadać do czterech Istot Mgły naraz. Istoty Mgły znikają, jeśli oddalą się zbyt daleko od Yoricka lub Mglistej Dziewicy. Co jakiś czas pojawi się grób, gdy wrogie stwory lub neutralne potwory zginą w pobliżu Yoricka. Wszyscy zabici w jego pobliżu wrodzy bohaterowie również pozostawią po sobie grób.'' *'' i :'' **''Kolejny podstawowy atak Yoricka zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia i przywraca trochę zdrowia. Jeśli Ostatni Rytuał zabije cel, tworzy się grób. Jeżeli w pobliżu znajdują się przynajmniej trzy groby i Ostatni Rytuał jest w trakcie odnowienia, Yorick może w zamian użyć Przebudzenia, by rozkazać Istotom Mgły powstanie z grobów.'' *'' :'' **''Yorick przywołuje zniszczalną ścianę zwłok, która okrąża wybrany obszar na kilka sekund.'' *'' :'' **''Yorick rzuca kulą Mgły, która zadaje obrażenia magiczne, nakłada efekt spowolnienia i naznacza cel. Yorick i Istoty Mgły otrzymują premię do prędkości, gdy przemieszczają się w kierunku naznaczonych celów.'' *'' :'' **''Yorick przywołuje Mglistą Dziewicę (przy wyższych poziomach pojawi się w towarzystwie Istot Mgły). Dziewica sama porusza się i atakuje. Gdy Yorick atakuje ten sam cel co Dziewica, zadaje dodatkowe magiczne obrażenia zależne od maksymalnego zdrowia przeciwnika.'' Gra w alei i środkowa część meczu center|500px Yorick żyje już bardzo długo, dłużej niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Przez lata nauczył się zachowywać ogromną cierpliwość. Dla Pasterza Zagubionych Dusz nie ma nic lepszego niż spokojne farmienie w alei, gdzie może stworzyć całą nekropolię grobów, przygotowując się do szturmu na dowolną budowlę bądź nieszczęsną duszę na swej drodze. Istoty Mgły są świetne do oblężeń, ale nie są specjalnie bystre. Gdy zostaną wyrwane ze względnego bezpieczeństwa zapewnianego przez pelerynę skłębionych dusz, rzucają się bez namysłu (wyjąc i szarpiąc) w dół alei. Są delikatne, więc Yorick po wezwaniu ich grupy ma jedynie krótką chwilę na rzucenie się w wir walki. W towarzystwie tej upiornej armii Pasterz może otoczyć przeciwnika, używając Mrocznej Procesji, a następnie poczęstować go Żałobną Mgłą i doskoczyć do uwięzionego wroga, by zadać cios wzmocniony Ostatnim Rytuałem. Prawdziwy potencjał Yoricka jako demona szturmowego alei ujawnia się, gdy zyskuje dostęp do swojej superumiejętności, Chluby Wysp. Nawet bez dużej fali stworów Yorick i Dziewica mogą stworzyć niemal niepowstrzymaną armię Istot Mgły, które na długi czas zwrócą na siebie uwagę wież i pozwolą duetowi złożonemu z Pasterza i Dziewicy na rozłożenie budowli na części. Każda Istota Mgły może przejąć na siebie jeden strzał wieży, a Dziewica przetrwa kilka dodatkowych ciosów, zanim opuści swą duchową powłokę. Pozostawienie Yoricka samego w alei na zbyt długo może skutkować powstaniem całej armii prącej w kierunku Nexusa. Umiejętność bierna i superumiejętność Yoricka dają mu unikalny sposób na wykorzystanie przewagi zabić w środkowej fazie gry. Gdy wszyscy pokonani przeciwnicy odradzają się jako Istoty Mgły, drużyna Yoricka jest w stanie szybko zebrać całą masę przyjacielskich jednostek, które pomogą jej w szybkim szturmie na wieże. Walki drużynowe i późna faza gry Pasterz Zagubionych Dusz nie jest najlepszy, jeśli chodzi o rozpoczynanie walki ze względu na swoją niską prędkość ruchu i całkowity brak umiejętności doskakujących. Dodatkowo, jeśli nie uda mu się stworzyć paru grobów przed walką poprzez wykonanie dobijających uderzeń na stworach, nie będzie w pełni sił w kluczowym momencie. Jednak jeśli spełni ten warunek i zostanie wciągnięty w bój, Yorick zamienia się w niepowstrzymanego demona zniszczenia. Przyda mu się zaopatrzenie w przedmioty zwiększające wytrzymałość, dzięki której będzie mógł przetrwać podczas walki drużynowej na tyle długo, by zdążyła się aktywować jego umiejętność bierna. Gęsto ścielące się dookoła trupy przeciwników dostarczą mu mnóstwo materiału do przemiany w większą liczbę Istot Mgły. Yorick jest całkiem niezły w eskortowaniu i utrudnianiu dostępu dzięki swojemu W, czyli Mrocznej Procesji. Wijąca się ściana zwłok świetnie nadaje się do powstrzymania molochów od przedarcia się na wasze tyły lub do wyłączenia atakującego przeciwnej drużyny z walki. Najlepiej jednak używa się tej umiejętności do uwięzienia przeciwnego maga lub strzelca. O ile wybranemu celowi nie uda się szybko uciec dzięki zniszczeniu ściany atakami podstawowymi, waszą drużynę czeka bardzo satysfakcjonujący moment. Podczas walk drużynowych Yorick musi zwracać szczególną uwagę na Mglistą Dziewicę. W pojedynkę nie będzie zbyt efektywna, jednak jeśli ona i Yorick obiorą wspólny cel, aktywuje się efekt mnożący zadawane obrażenia. Dziewica pozostanie na mapie, dopóki jej zdrowie się nie wyczerpie. Jeśli więc Yorick skupi na sobie ogień przeciwników, przez długi czas będzie ona jego osobistym wsparciem zza pleców – podstawowe ataki bohatera to ataki w zwarciu, a Dziewicy – ataki dystansowe. Jeśli obie boczne aleje są puste, Pasterz ma szansę na wykazanie się swoją najbardziej zaskakującą umiejętnością: szturmowaniem dwóch alei naraz. Działa to tak: Mglista Dziewica, całkiem inteligentna według standardów towarzyszy z SI, będzie kontynuować szturm alei, nawet jeśli Yorick się oddali. Bohater może więc przywołać Mglistą Dziewicę w górnej alei, teleportować się do dolnej i samodzielnie prowadzić jednoczesny szturm obu alei. Jeśli odległość pomiędzy nimi jest odpowiednia, oboje mogą stworzyć własne armie Istot Mgły (do maks. 4 każde) i naciskać dwie aleje jednocześnie (o ile pozostali członkowie drużyny dadzą radę utrzymać środkową aleję przez kilka minut). Oczywiście Yorick oddzielony od swojej towarzyszki staje się zdecydowanie słabszy, uważajcie więc na to. Spojrzenie na bohatera Yorick nie jest popularnym bohaterem. Przyznajemy to bez ceregieli. Ubłocony, zielony koleś zawsze był najrzadziej wybieranym i najmniej lubianym spośród wszystkich 132 bohaterów League. Dlaczego? Jasne, jest trudnym do zbalansowania bohaterem, który niezbyt pasuje do mety; myślimy jednak, że największym powodem niskiej popularności Yoricka jest coś znacznie prostszego: '''Nikt nie chce być grabarzem.' Pomyślcie o tym. Jaki obraz pojawia się wam przed oczami, kiedy widzicie słowo „grabarz”? Prawdopodobnie zgarbionego, na wpół żywego szaleńca, który nic, tylko błąka się w deszczu i zatrzymuje się jedynie po to, by pomachać zakrzywionym palcem i powydzierać się na przechodzące dzieci. Taki mniej więcej był Yorick. Stanowił uosobienie tego nowoczesnego stereotypu zarządcy cmentarza – bardzo szanowanego zawodu, niebędącego jednak obiektem marzeń żadnego dziecka. Od początku dziejów jednak w każdej kulturze potrzebna była osoba, która zajmie się zmarłymi. W niektórych kulturach ci kustosze życia pozagrobowego byli godni największego szacunku i musieli wiele poświęcić, by pomóc zagubionym duszom dostać się do tamtego świata, czy gdziekolwiek powinny były trafić. W starożytnych Chinach wędrowni mnisi buddyjscy zwykli byli nosić ze sobą Szpadę Shaolin: dwustronną broń zakończoną czymś w rodzaju szufli z jednej strony i ostrzem w kształcie półksiężyca z drugiej. Narzędzie to miało wiele zastosowań. Jeśli mnich napotkał na swojej drodze ciało, mógł godnie je pochować i przeprowadzić podstawowe rytuały buddyjskie. Jeśli natomiast napotkał bandytów lub dzikie zwierzęta, mógł dobyć swego ostrza o osobliwym kształcie, by odeprzeć atak napastników. Tutaj właśnie, w historii Szpady Shaolin, dostrzegliśmy rozwiązanie dla problemu Yoricka. Co by było, gdyby upodobnić go do tego starożytnego typu grabarza – takiego, który z jednej strony dba o zmarłych, a z drugiej nie boi się sam zadać śmierci? Nasz autor narracji John „JohnODyin” O’Bryan zarysował nową, bardziej heavymetalową wizję historii Yoricka. „On nie jest tylko grabarzem”, mówi JohnODyin. „Jest opiekunem tych, którzy balansują na granicy życia i śmierci. Gdy tylko ktoś zbliży się do kresu swej drogi, Yorick może przywrócić tę osobę do życia za pomocą świętej wody z fiolki, która wisi na jego szyi, lub wysłać ją w podróż ku życiu po śmierci”. Stanowi specyficzną kombinację śmierci we własnej osobie i anioła stróża, której zadaniem jest podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji. right|250px Wraz z historią Yoricka zmieniliśmy jego miano z Grabarza na Pasterza Zagubionych Dusz. Potem nadeszła trudniejsza część: wprowadzenie tych zmian do gry. Garść mazi i upiornego jacuzzi Mimo ciągnących się od dawna problemów z postacią Yoricka wiedzieliśmy dokładnie, jak powinny się zmienić jego wygląd i umiejętności. Musiał pozostać nekromantą, istotne więc było zachowanie jego zdolności do przywoływania ghuli lub upiorów. Nowy wątek spoczywającej na jego ramionach peleryny utkanej z dusz dał nam znakomity pretekst do nadania mu umiejętności sprowadzenia do tego świata Istot Mgły – wystarczy, że sięgnie w głębiny mgły i złapie garść stworzeń gotowych do walki. Powstałe w naszym wymiarze Istoty Mgły niekoniecznie muszą stanowić odzwierciedlenie duszy konkretnych zmarłych osób. Gdy Yorick dodaje dusze zmarłych do kipieli, która znajduje się w jego pelerynie, to tak, jakby wlewał szklankę wody do basenu. Gdy Yorick używa Przebudzenia w trakcie rozgrywki, po prostu wypełnia martwe ciała wrogów pewną ilością czarnej mgły oddzielonej od upiornego jacuzzi na jego ramionach. Mgła animuje ciało – i tak powstaje Istota Mgły. Szpada buddyjskich mnichów dała nam punkt startowy do wizualnej zmiany Yoricka, inne kwestie jednak także wymagały modernizacji. Po pierwsze, nowa rola Yoricka jako Pasterza Zagubionych Dusz sugeruje, że powinien być odziany w pewien rodzaj ceremonialnych szat, a nie tylko w poszarpane łachmany. „Większa część jego stroju zrobiona jest z kamienia, jak coś, co nosiłby mnich trenujący siłę”, wyjaśnia artysta Gem „Lonewingy” Lim. „Jest ozdobny, a jednocześnie podkreśla to, jaką rolę w życiu tej postaci gra dyscyplina”. Oglądany z tyłu kamienny ubiór Pasterza upodabnia go też trochę do nagrobnej płyty przemieszczającej się po Rifcie. Efekt jest zamierzony, po części dlatego, że tak dobrze pasuje do zawziętości i skupienia, jakim charakteryzuje się jego styl gry. Gdy upatrzy sobie jakiś cel, nic innego nie liczy się dla niego – chce jedynie przepchnąć aleję na czele swojej armii. Powoli. Wytrwale. Obraz postaci powoli i wytrwale dążącej do obranego celu doskonale sprawdził się w odniesieniu do jego animacji i wyglądu – zawsze chcieliśmy uchwycić to wrażenie, że jako Yorick, poruszamy całą armią. To oznacza, zdaniem projektanta postaci Sola „Solcrushed” Kima, że modernizacja Yoricka musiała zachować ideę jego hordy SI. „Jest w gruncie rzeczy bohaterem, który sprawdza umiejętność dopasowania się do możliwych do przewidzenia zachowań SI graczy”, podkreśla Solcrushed. „Istoty Mgły posiadają bardzo prostą SI. To jak wcielić się w rolę pasterza, który prowadzi swoją trzodę”. Największym wyzwaniem w modelu gry Yoricka, mówi Solcrushed, było ustalenie sposobu powstawania jego nieumarłych. Według pierwszego pomysłu każdy stwór naznaczony przez Ostatni Rytuał natychmiast zamieniał się w Istotę Mgły. Yorick powoływał do życia Istotę, jego przeciwnik zabijał Istotę, i tak w kółko. Ten system nie dostarczał satysfakcji żadnej ze stron, ponieważ Yorick nigdy nie mógł uzbierać prawdziwej armii, a jego przeciwnik musiał się zmagać ze stałym, mało angażującym zadaniem. center|500px W późniejszej fazie superumiejętność Pasterza pozwalała mu na przywrócenie do życia wszystkich umarłych. Całą mapę pokrywała ciemność, a wszystko, co umarło w trakcie mroźnej nocy, przemieniało się w ghula. Armia nieumarłych mogła szturmować wszystkie aleje naraz, a przywrócone do życia zabite potwory wyłaniały się z dżungli. „To było całkiem fajne, ale efekt był też zupełnie szalony i całkowicie nieprzewidywalny, musieliśmy więc z niego zrezygnować”, mówi Solcrushed. Ostateczny cel modernizacji Yorika, przypomina Solcrushed, był całkiem prosty: „Chcę po prostu dać graczom poczucie, że nareszcie mogą zagrać nekromantą, który jest naprawdę cool”. Stare umiejętności są zaliczane do przywołań. : Każdy Ghul traci , więc mogą istnieć maksymalnie 5 sekund. Wszystkie ghule otrzymują 50% obrażeń od umiejętności obszarowych. Każdy Ghul posiada unikatowy efekt, ale wszystkie posiadają takie same statystyki Statystyki Ghuli Yoricka: 10 + 0.67 | Poziomy = }} . * Ghule tracą 20% maksymalnego zdrowia na sekundę i zawsze giną po 5 sekundach, nawet wtedy, gdy są uleczane. * Ataki Ghuli są liczone jako fizyczne: :* Używają przebicia pancerza Yoricka i mogą nakładać ładunki . :* Podczas swojego życia są wstanie wykonać maksymalnie 3 ataki podstawowe. * Po przywołaniu atakują początkowo cel umiejętności, a potem cele w kolejności: wrodzy bohaterowie, stwory i wieże. :* Ghule gonią wrogiego bohatera do momentu własnej jego śmierci lub do momentu utraty go z oczu. * Ghule otrzymują 50% obrażeń od umiejętności obszarowych. * Tylko 1 Ghul danego rodzaju może być aktywny, w innym przypadku ginie natychmiast. | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = 40 many | Opis = : Następny atak podstawowy Yoricka w przeciągu 10 sekund zada dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne i przywoła na 5 sekund . 175 | Opis 2 = : Zadaje największe obrażenia względem innych Ghuli. Zapewnia sobie i Yorickowi premię do prędkości ruchu. | Poziomy = | Poziomy 2 = % }} many | Opis = : Yorick przyzywa podczas eksplozji, zadając obrażenia magiczne w obszarze i spowalniając wszystkich wrogów na 1.5 sekundy. 600 200 | Opis 2 = : Spowalnia wszystkich wrogów wokół siebie. 125 | Poziomy = % | Poziomy 2 = % }} |8}} sek. | Koszt = many | Opis = : Yorick kradnie zdrowie wrogiemu celowi, zadając mu obrażenia magiczne i przywracając sobie zdrowie równe 40% zadanych obrażeń. | Opis 2 = : Atakuje pobliskich wrogów i przywraca zdrowie równe (efekt jest o połowę mniejszy w przypadku stworów). | Poziomy = }} . | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = : Yorick tworzy Upiora na podobieństwo siebie lub jednego z sojuszników. Jeśli jego sojusznik zginie, gdy Upiór żyje, poczwara poświęca się, aby przywrócić sojusznikowi życie na maksymalnie 10 sekund. | Opis 2 = :|Może być kontrolowany klawiszem ALT i PPM lub przy ponownym użyciu tej umiejętności.}} Omen Śmierci trwa 10 sekund, zadaje część obrażeń ataku i posiada część zdrowia celu. 900 | Poziomy 2 = |HP}} |AD}} }} Wskazówki * może być używany do unikania umiejętności mierzonych. * staje się bardziej niezawodny, jeśli rzucasz go tuż przed śmiercią sojusznika, ale jest wtedy słabszy. * W trakcie działania zarówno Upiór, jak i reanimowany bohater liczą się jako przyzwane stwory przy sumowaniu premii z . en:Yorick/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów